scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Voodoo Scoob
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Scurvy Scooby |nextepisode = New Year, Old Monster }} ''Voodoo Scoob ''is the second episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise The gang arrives to an old hotel in New Orleans, only to find voodoo lurking all around. Plot It was a foggy morning. A man was nervously looking up at the sky as he strolled along. “Oh boy,” he said. “I hope it doesn’t rain. Anywhere else, I’d love it to rain! But not here! Not in New Orleans.” “What’s the problem with rain?” asked an umbrella salesman, looking angry. “Ha!” exclaimed the man. “What’s the problem? I doubt you’ve lived in New Orleans before. The rain brings the cockroaches crawling all over the sidewalk.” “Well, I guess you have a problem with cockroaches then,” said the umbrella salesman. “I won’t let that hurt Larry’s feelings.” “Who’s Larry?” asked the man. The umbrella salesman held up a cockroach. “Besides,” he complained. “Cockroaches aren’t here every time it rains! Just because you had one bad rainy experience- ugh! I can’t believe this!” Suddenly, it began to rain. Cockroaches began to crawl out of the drains and approach the umbrella salesman. “Come to me my cockroaches!” he exclaimed as they crawled all over them. Suddenly, they all fell to the ground in a pile and kept going. The umbrella salesman was gone. “What?” mumbled the man. He sighed and turned around, only to come face to face with a skeleton wearing a long black cape and a purple robe. He had a skull mask covering the front of his face, and a hood over the back. “Who are you?” “I am the voodoo priest!” he exclaimed. “Leave now before I do what I did to that umbrella salesman to you.” “Yeah right,” said the man. “Just take that mask off!” He reached for it and tugged it off. The man had a face of several rainbow colors and a black line lazily doodled on for a mouth. It had one blue button for the left eye, and a bigger yellow one for the left. It looked like some sort of a giant doll! The man screamed as he stumbled backwards. The voodoo priest opened his mouth, revealing toy stuffing. He laughed, causing some to fall out as he raised up a doll of the man, held up a needle, and stabbed the doll! … The Mystery Machine was driving along through New Orleans. “Well, Daphne said to meet us at the hotel,” said Fred. “Like, cool,” said Shaggy. “Though New Orleans has me kinda worried.” “Yeah, voodoo to you,” said Scooby. He held up a doll of himself and stabbed it, then did a dramatic fake death. “Like, no!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Scooby-Doo! He was so young!” “I’m alive,” said Scooby. “Oh,” said Shaggy. “It was an imitation,” said Scooby. “Of things to come!” The Mystery Machine pulled up to an old run down hotel. The windows were broken and creepy looking people in the shadows were watching. “Is this where Daphne wanted to meet us?” asked Velma. “Nope,” said Fred. “She got us all rooms at this really fancy hotel across the street!” “Like, huh,” said Shaggy. “This vacation might not be all that bad.” “No promises,” said Scooby. The gang walked out and approached a huge hotel. Scooby and Shaggy began to sniff the air, and walked off to the side. “Guys!” exclaimed Velma. Fred and Velma ran after Shaggy and Scooby, only to find them in front of a hot dog stand. “Hi,” said the man there. “I’m Hot Dog Stan. I work at a hot dog stand! You guys want some hot dogs? Hot dogs… it’s all I’ll ever care about.” “Like, yeah!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Extra ketchup,” reminded Scooby. Stan gave them two hot dogs. “Five bucks.” Scooby handed him some money, and they walked off to the hotel. “Now, Daphne has our room keys,” said Fred, walking up to the front desk. “Hello, can you tell Daphne Blake that her friends are here?” “I’m sorry sir,” said the man. “Daphne hasn’t been in this hotel since she left three nights ago.” Fred walked over to the rest of the gang. “Daphne’s gone,” he said. “We should be gone too,” said Scooby. “Like, I’m with him,” said Shaggy. “No, we need to find Daphne,” said Velma. “Something could have happened.” “I guess that means we’ll be staying at the creepy hotel after all,” said Fred. Soon, the gang was standing inside the other hotel. It wasn’t as creepy on the inside, but still nothing much. A man walked up to them. “Howdy fellas!” he exclaimed. “I’m Laurence McGilligan, you guys need a room?” “Yeah,” said Fred. “Well, let me take you there,” he said. “Though it does cost money. You can pay once you leave.” He took them up to an old staircase, and led them into a hallway on the second floor. Down at the end of it, there was a room. He used the room key, opened it, and held it for the gang. He then handed them the key. “Laurence!” exclaimed a voice. “Gotta go,” said Laurence, walking off. “So, how do you know Daphne’s gone?” asked Velma. “She hasn’t been to the hotel in several days,” said Fred. “What did we tell you about voodoo?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t remember,” said Scooby. “Well, we should start looking for clues,” said Fred. “In Daphne’s email, she said she was on vacation in New Orleans, and her favorite place to go was the… Old Voodoo Museum.” “Well, let’s get going,” said Velma. “Yeah,” said Fred. “Velma and I will go. Shaggy, Scooby, see if you can find anything out Daphne’s disappearance.” … Shaggy and Scooby were wandering through New Orleans. “Like, solving mysteries sure gets repetitive after a bit,” said Shaggy. “You only just noticed?” asked Scooby. They walked down into a dark alley, tripped, and stumbled into some sort of swamp. They sat up and looked around. It was very creepy. Suddenly, from out of the water rose a voodoo priest! “Leave this city!” he exclaimed. “Or face my wrath!” “Like, what a big phony,” said Shaggy. “I’ll say, I can tell that’s a mask,” said Scooby, tugging it off. The moment he saw the voodoo doll face, Scooby screamed and stumbled backwards into Shaggy. The two buddies ran off, but were lost in the swamp. Suddenly, they spotted some sort of grass, and ran towards it, coming up in a graveyard. They screamed, turned around, and ran all the way back to the creepy alley, and out of the creepy alley. … Fred and Velma were walking through the voodoo museum, following an elderly man. “And here is the final exhibit,” he said. “The voodoo doll that killed Johnny Smith.” “It really killed him, Bill?” asked Fred. “Of course not,” said Velma. “It did,” said Bill. “He never was able to prove voodoo, until a voodoo priest showed him that it was in fact true. I think voodoo is stupid fiction. Johnny probably died of something else. Just a coincidence.” He walked off. … Soon, the gang was walking up towards the hotel room. “That’s an interesting story guys,” said Velma. Fred opened the door, and they walked inside. There was a note. He tore it down. “Fred, you’re next,” he read. “Like, freaky,” said Shaggy. “Totally voodoo scary,” said Scooby. “Well, I want to see this old swamp for myself,” said Fred. “I’m not afraid of any voodoo priests either.” “Right Fred,” said Velma, “let’s go.” They walked out of the hotel and up to the Mystery Machine. There was a note on it. “This is where it happens,” read Fred. “Fred, get in the van, and drive in a circle. Then, you will be gone. Do not take your friends, or they will be gone too.” “That’s absurd,” said Velma. “Right,” said Fred. “Just in case, I invented this device to count how many people are in the Mystery Machine. If I am gone, we’ll know it’s fake.” He walked around to the side and climbed in. He drove it in a circle, then stopped. Velma pressed the button. “Still one person,” she said. “Like, that’s relief,” said Shaggy. “I’ll open the door,” said Scooby. He walked up to the van, and opened it. But Fred was gone! ... Fred opened his eyes. He was tied up in a dark room. Daphne was next to him. “Where are we?” he asked. “This is where the voodoo priest took us,” said Daphne. “My obsession with voodoo was instantly!” Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma were wandering through the graveyard. “The voodoo priest has to be keeping them in the graveyard or the swamp,” said Velma. “Or it’s real,” said Scooby. They walked up to an old gravestone. The voodoo priest popped up from out of it. “Leave this place or face my wrath! Voodoo is real, you know!” Back in the dark room, Daphne had just untied herself. “Time to escape!” she exclaimed, untying Fred. They ran out into the hallway, but a human sized voodoo doll was there! The chase scene starts. Fred and Daphne run past the voodoo doll, but it follows! They run up a staircase, but one of the steps sinks in and a series of spikes begin to pop out from above. They roll down, and miss it. The voodoo doll is waiting! It roars, but they run past and continue down the long hallway. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby are running from the voodoo priest. They run around through the graveyard. Scooby and Shaggy trip on a gravestone and roll into a swamp. Frogs are all around. They begin to jump across the lily pads. Shaggy and Scooby grab onto the frogs, and the voodoo priest follows as the frogs lead them back into the graveyard. Shaggy and Scooby let go and swing into the graveyard. Velma is waiting. The voodoo priest runs towards her! Velma runs to the side and climbs up a tree. He begins to follow, and Velma jumps off, landing on a gravestone. She runs into Scooby and Shaggy, and they open up a coffin to find a staircase. Daphne and Fred run out, followed by the voodoo doll! The entire gang runs off to the side, and stops behind a tree. The chase scene ends. “That was close,” said Daphne. “Where were you?” asked Velma. “Captured,” said Fred. “Yeah,” said Daphne. “I came to New Orleans with the dream of becoming a voodoo priest, but it completely failed and instead I was captured by a voodoo priest and his voodoo doll servant!” “Well, I know who they are,” said Velma. “I always dread this bit,” said Shaggy. “We might be brothers,” said Scooby. “Then it’s time to set a trap!” exclaimed Fred. … Scooby and Shaggy were wandering around through the graveyard. “Like, let’s go through this secret passageway we discovered,” said Shaggy. “I couldn’t have said it better,” said Scooby. “Well, actually, my vocabulary is bigger.” He opened up a coffin. Suddenly, the voodoo priest and voodoo doll pushed them aside and jumped in, only to have it closed on top of them. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked over as the voodoo doll and priest stick their heads out. “Great work guys,” said Daphne. “Time to see who our creepy voodoo priest really is,” said Fred, tugging off the mask. “I’ve never seen him in my life.” “It’s Johnny Smith, the man who got killed by a voodoo priest,” said Velma. “I did a little research and found the voodoo priest that used voodoo to kill Johnny was the same voodoo priest that’s been haunting us. Johnny wanted to prove voodoo to the world!” “Why did he kidnap us?” asked Fred. “He looks like the guy I was telling about our mystery solving,” said Daphne. “He probably was worried we’d figure out it was fake.” “And who’s the voodoo doll?” asked Shaggy. Scooby pulled off the mask. “Laurence!” “Right,” said Velma. “Only Laurence would have been able to get to our hotel room. He had the keys. He must be a big voodoo fan too, and Johnny asked him to help him prove voodoo to be real.” “You figured that out folks,” said Laurence. “Yep,” said Johnny. “And we would have proved it too, if you meddlesome meddling meddlers hadn’t foiled our excellent plan.” … The gang was flying home. “Well, I’m glad that’s over,” said Fred. “Hey, where’s Daphne?” He looked around and saw Daphne holding up a voodoo doll and laughing. He sighed. “Scooby-Dooby-Voodoo!” cheered Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *New Orleans Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Daphne wanted to be a voodoo priest. Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:Episodes